Le mariage de Pippin et Diamond
by Naura
Summary: Un cadeau spécial StValentin pour mon amie à moi Babs!


D'abord je voudrais souhaiter Joyeuse St-Valentin à toutes et à tous (bien que je croie qu'il y est plus de toutes qui lisent des fics que de tous mais n'ayons pas de préjugés)! J'espère que vous avez passez une bonne journée et qu'elle le sera jusqu'à la fin de la journée! Avant de commencé je tiens à dire que cette fics est spécialement pour Babs et Dreamsou qui sont pour la première une merveilleuse amie et pour l'autre une formidable auteure (allez lire ses fics sont super (au nom de Moon Light of Dreams)) et qui toutes deux m'encourage pour ma fic Attention Terre du Milieu deux folles arrivent! Je vous souhaite bonne chance avec vous savez qui! Et à toi aussi Pétale de lune avec… eux je crois que c'est Alexis ou quelque chose du genre (dsl mais j'ai la mémoire courte pour les nom… XD)! Je tiens aussi à dire que ceci est un one-shot tout minus et que c'est bien de l'humour même si le titre ferait plus pensée à une romance. De toute manière je ferais jamais de romance sur se couple là parce que petit un je risque de me faire tuer par une de mes amies (Babs), petit deux j'aime pas ce couple fort, fort… Et encore moins Merry/Estella (à mort Estella!)! Et je tiens aussi à préciser que personne n'est à moi sauf quelqu'un que je nommerais pas tout de suite et ma petite diablesse perso, Babs, qui s'exprime entre () en caractère gras.

* * *

**_Le mariage de Pippin et Diamond…_**

C'était une journée nuageuse. Aucun petit pitpit ne chantait dehors, aucune bonne odeur de nourriture ne s'élevait dans l'air, aucun loup n'était sorti du bois pour bouffer des petits cochons sans défense (dsl fallait que je le mette)… Bref c'était une journée morne et triste… Sauf pour quelques personnes… Ou plutôt une Semis Personnes. Parmi celle-ci l'Hobbit Diamond de Long Cleeve qui allait se marier aujourd'hui avec l'homme de sa vie Peregrin Touque plus couramment appeler Pippin **(Heu… Même pour Gougou dire qu'il est l'homme de la vie de Diamond serait insultant… **(Attends un peu avant de me tuer… Chuis pas encore aller chez le notaire… lol!). Cette journée elle l'attendait depuis très longtemps et était sûr qu'elle allait être la plus belle de leur vie **(Hého! Je te rappelle que même si je fait la grandeur d'une main je peut te tuer! **(Patience, petite diablesse, patience!). Du moins c'était l'avis de Diamond car ledit Pippin, lui ne voulait absolument pas se marier **(Bon là j'aimes mieux! **(Si tu me laissais écrire sans interruption ça irait plus vite!)). Il avait été un peu, comment dire, forcé à demander Diamond, qu'il trouvait un peu trop superficielle, en mariage, par ses parents qui trouvaient que Diamond était la seule fille à peu près acceptable.

Pippin était à la fenêtre regardant le morne paysage, qui semblait suivre son humeur, en attendant que son cousin et meilleur ami Merry arrive enfin, car il devait l'aider à se préparer. Une seconde avant que Merry arrive il eut le temps de prier une dernière fois pour qu'un miracle arrive (Malheureusement c'est moi la faiseuse de miracle… MOUHAHAHAHHAHA!).

Merry (rentrant dans la chambre (extrêmement sarcastique)) : Alors prêt pour ton mariage avec la femme de ta vie?

Bien que Merry avait atteint ça maturité depuis longtemps et qu'il est participé à la guerre de l'Anneau il ne semblait pas avoir mûri. Mais c'était mal la connaître. Car Pippin voyait bien que son ami avait changé… Tout le monde avait changé. Sam était bien moins gêné, Frodon lui ne semblait plus être à sa place ici, Merry était devenu beaucoup plus responsable même si personne ne le voyait et lui… Lui avait une autre vision du monde et des personnes autour de lui.

Pippin À peu près autant que je l'étais pour aller me battre…

Quelques heures plus tard lors de la cérémonie…

Résumons la situation. Diamond est aux anges, Merry se marre de la tête de son cousin, Sam et Frodon le plaigne. Gandalf est la pour une raison inconnue. Les parents des futures mariés pleurent toutes les larmes de leurs corps devant tant de "cutisme". Pippin commence à penser au suicide et le "Oui" définitif s'apprête à être dit. Ho et oui bien sûr, aucun miracle en vu pour l'instant.

Alors que Pippin s'apprêtait à signer son arrêt de mort une éclair apparue sur l'estrade ou se tenait le jeune couple et le prêtre. Passer l'aveuglement tous purent voir une jeune femme d'environ 25 ans (Suis-je démasqué Babs? **(J'pense que oui…** (Sayez pas de catcher))) Qui les regardaient comme si elle venait de voir des Nazgûll danser le tchatchatcha au milieu d'un parterre de fleur en forme de cœur en plein milieu du Mordor avec à côté d'eux Sauron et Sarouman en train de faire des couronne de fleur en chantant la chanson de Bob l'éponge carré qui était apparu en attendant son nom avec ses amis les smurfs et avait décides de faire un gâteau à la salsepareille avec comme four la montagne du destin ou nageait dans la lave un Flipper volcanique (pour ceux qui connaisse pas Flipper c un film avec Elijah Wood dedans et Flipper est le nom d'un dauphin) qui ce faisait prendre en photo par des aigles géant monté par des Raistlin souriant gentiment (personnage dans un livre que j'aime qui sourit très rarement ou du moins la majorité du temps il sourit sadiquement…) déguiser en lapin rose à pois vert qui se préparait à aller hanter les rêves de Pétale de lune. Vision aussi terrifiante qu'improbable (si vous voyez ça un jour vous le filmerais et vous m'enverrez la cassette!)…

Avant que la jeune femme ne puisse faire quoi que se soit Pippin, qui prenait cela comme un signe du ciel, s'approcha d'elle.

Pippin : Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?

La jeune femme se retourna vers lui, poussa un "au merde" et s'évanoui. Ce ne fut que grâce au réflexe de Pippin que celle-ci ne tomba pas par terre.

Gandalf s'approcha aussitôt.

Gandalf Étendez la par terre. J'ai quelque chose pour la réveiller.

Pippin obéit et Gandalf sortit un petit flacon contenant un liquide inconnu. Il le déboucha et le passa sous les narines de l'inconnue.

Jeune femme : NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS LA TÊTE? VOUS VOULEZ ME TUER PAR EMPOISONNEMENT? QUI VOUS AGENGEZ POUR ME TUEZ? HEIN? DONNEZ-MOI DES NOMSQUE J'AILLE LES TUEZ!

Pippin : S'il vous plaît calmer vous. Vous vous étiez évanouis pour je ne sais quel raison. Quel est votre nom et pourquoi est vous dans la comté?

Jeune femme (regardant pour le première fois Pippin) : Et merde… Pippin?

Pippin : Je vous connais?

Inconnue : Non…

Merry (qui était monter sur l'estrade comme plusieurs autres) : Alors comment le connaissez-vous?

Inconnue : Bah… heu… ça serait trop long à expliquer… Mais 2k… Fallait ben que je sache c qui… Sans ça j'aurais faites dur… On est où?

Gandalf À la comté mademoiselle… ?

Inconnue : Attendez… est-ce que je suis en train de rêver? Pincez-moi pour vérifiez siouplait...

Gandalf : Je ne crois pas que vous soyez en train de rêver jeune demoiselle.

Inconnue : Sûr? Pourtant ç'aurait pas été surprenant… vu que chuis allez chez Béné pour une soirée légèrement arrosée… Avec beaucoup de cochonnerie… Putain… Si au moins je me rappellerais de comment j'ai fait pour atterrir ici…

Pippin : Est-ce que vous allez nous dire finalement qui vous êtes et d'où vous venez?

Inconnue : Heu dsl… C que j'ai un léger mal de tête… ce qui est normal… Ça fait tjrs ça lorsque je vais chez Béné. Et je suis un peu perdue. Alors j'm'appelle Babs (Tadam! Avouez que vous vous y attendiez pas! **(Pas du tout Belwen, vraiment pas du tout. **(C ça brise mon fun avec ta sarcastiqueté!))) Kamaran (C po son vrai nom de famille alors cherché po…)! J'viens… À pis fuckÇa serait trop long à expliquer.

Pippin : Vous venez de Bree? De Foncombe? Du Gondor? Du Rohan?

Babs : Nah… Montréal… En faites Béné est à Montréal moi j'ai déménagé à Québec… Mais on se voit encore souvent… S'avez pas d'aspirine?

Merry : Montréal? Québec? Aspirine? Mais de quoi parlez-vous?

Babs : De chose qui soit A: Vienne ou ne sont pas de votre monde ou B: Ne sont pas encore créé ou apparue. J'vous avais dit que c'était trop long à expliquer… S'auriez contre le mal de tête? Nah? Ho Putain si je sort d'ici je jure que j'irais plus chez Béné faire des overdose de chocolat, bonbon, vins ou bière ou n'importe quoi… Pour quelques temps…

Gandalf : Donc vous viendriez d'un autre monde?

Babs : Vi…

Gandalf : Très intéressant… Mais pourquoi êtes-vous ici? Et pourquoi nous connaissez-vous? Et pourquoi ai-je l'impression de vous connaître?

Babs : Hein? 'Sais pas… Moi j'vous connaît paske on connaît votre histoire dans notre monde… Mais vous… Béné m'a déjà mit dans un de ses fics sur votre histoire… Et elle a toujours des théories bizarres sur les mondes alternatifs et parallèles reliés ou des chose comme ça… Bah faut dire qu'être écrivaine de fantaisie ça du lui monté à la tête. Et puis na, elle était de même bien avant. Folle à liée des la naissance… Comme moi… Quand au pourquoi. Bah si j'aurais été Béné j'vous aurai dit que c'est "Car je dois empêcher quelque chose de se dérouler ici" ou encore "Ceux qui régissent les lois des mondes on décider de nous jouer un tour". Mais puisque je chuis pas elle je vais vous répondre franchement… J'en sais foutrement rien!

Tous la regardaient comme si elle était un E.T. sauf peutêtre Gandalf.

Gandalf : Très intéressant tout cela… mais qu'elle sont ses "théories"?

Babs : Heu bah… Entendez que je me souvienne… Ha ouiÀ chaque fois que quelque inventait un monde celui-ci se créait et lorsque quelqu'un imaginait un caractère différent à se monde un monde alternatif se créait. Ou bien que c'était des gens d'autres mondes qui, soucieux que leurs monde ne soit pas oublier, envoyaient des sorte de message pour que quelqu'un puissent l'écrire et que tous sache se qui s'était passer… Très compliqué…

Gandalf : J'aimerais pouvoir parler à votre amie…

Babs : Dsl mais ça me surprendrait… À moins que comme par magie elle arrive…

Tous semblait obnubilé par l'échange. Tous sauf Diamond. Qui commençait à être franchement fâchée que tous oublis visiblement que c'était son mariage…

Diamond : _J'vais vous montrer ce que peux faire quelqu'un qu'on ignore! Non mais je vais me marier avec un des Hobbits des plus connus de la Terre du Milieu et une inconnue vient mettre le bordel. Et Pippin qui semble avoir oublier que j'existe. Je suis sûr que c'est une magicienne. Elle doit être de mèche avec Gandalf. Il ne m'a jamais aimé… Sans raison d'ailleurs. Je n'ai jamais rien fait de mal… Sauf peutêtre quelque petit truc mais Pippin et Merry on fait des chose pire…_

Puisqu'elle était franchement écoeurer qu'un pure inconnue aie plus d'attention qu'elle elle piqua une colère monstre. Elle écarta tout ceux qui la séparaient de Babs et se mit devant elle les poings sur les hanches.

Diamond : NON MAIS! QUI VOUS A PERMIT DE VENIR ICIÀ **_MON_** MARIAGE? ET D'ACCAPARÉ TOUTE L'ATTENTION? HEIN? VOUS N'AVEZ AUCUNE POLITESSE! SI VOUS ÉTIEZ JALOUSE QUE JE ME MARIE FALLAIT PAS PRENDRE DES CHEMINS DÉTOURNER! FALLAIT VENIR ME LE DIRE ET VOUS JE VOUS AURAIS DIT MA FAÇON DE PENSER! NON MAIS!

Babs soupira doucement… C'était donc durant le mariage de Pippin et Diamond qu'elle avait atterri… Puis un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres… Ho sympa… Très sympa! Elle continuait à avoir le béguin pour Pippin malgré les années passer et elle détestait toujours autant Diamond. Non sans raison voyait-elle. _Car je dois empêcher quelque chose de se dérouler ici… _La phrase lui revient en mémoire… Elle faillit éclater de rire. Voilà une merveilleuse raison d'apparaître ici! Lorsque Diamond fini sa tirade elle prit un grand respire et…

Babs : NON MAIS TA GUEULE GROSSE PIMBÊCHE! T'ESSAYE DE FAIRE PEUR À QUI COMME ÇA? TU CROIS QUE J'AI DEMANDÉ À TOMBÉ ICI MOI? J'AURAIS PRÉFÉRÉ RESTER TRANQUILLEMENT CHEZ BÉNÉ À DORMIR! MAIS NON POUR JE NE SAIS QU'ELLE RAISON ON M'AS ENVOYÉS ICI! ET TOI LA SEULE CHOSE À QUOI TU PENSES C'EST TON MARIAGE DÉBILE? TU SAIS JE ME DEMANDE COMMENT VRAIMENT COMMENT TON FUTUR ÉPOUX VA TE SUPORTER! PLUS CONNE QUE ÇA TU MEURS! AUCUNE SOLICITUDE! ET JE SUIS PAS "JALOUSE"! COMMENT POURRAIS-JE L'ÊTRE ALORS QUE JE CONNAIS MÊME PAS L'"HEUREUX" ÉLU! ET PUIS JE PRÉFÉRERAIS ÊTRE JALOUSE D'UNE VACHE QUE DE TOI! AU MOINS UNE VACHE SERT À QUELQUE CHOSE!

Tous étaient sidérés. Les plus jeunes car personne d'habitude avait le cran à tenir tête à Diamond. Les plus vieux car jamais ils n'avaient vu agir Diamond de la sorte. Elle semblait si gentille! Alors que la future mariée allait répondre elle fut coupée par Pippin.

Pippin : Diamond… Désolé mais vraiment là je ne veux plus jamais avoir à faire à toi… Je te croyais moins pire mais je dois dire que je me suis mit le doigt dans l'œil! Tu te trouveras quelqu'un d'autre à marié. Surtout que… #petit sourire légèrement sadique car c le coup qui va achever la victime# j'ai été légèrement forcé. Je n'ai jamais eu aucun sentiment pour toi…

Tous étaient complètement bouchés. Sauf peutêtre Merry, Frodon et Sam ainsi que Gandalf. Diamond éclata en sanglot et s'enfuit vers un lieu inconnu, bientôt rejointe par Estella sa grande et seule amie **(Ho arrêtes je pleures presque!** (J'devrais faire des films mélodramatique ou des soap, tu trouve pas?**(Tu serais le meilleure…)))**. Personne d'autre ne pensa à les rattraper. De toute manière les parents de Diamond étaient morts de honte à la vu de leur fille et les parents de Pippin s'excusaient auprès de celui-ci pour lui avoir presque infligés la torture de supporter pour le restant de sa vie Diamond.

Comme il n'y avait plus de mariage à célébrer et qu'il y avait une énorme quantité de bières et de nourriture qu'on ne pouvait gaspiller ainsi les Hobbits décidèrent de faire une fête en l'honneur de l'arriver de la jeune femme châtaine. La fête fut grandiose et sans Diamond et Estella les pimbêche de la comté tout alla pour le mieux. Vers la fin Pippin pour remercier Babs de l'avoir sauvé de se mariage forcé l'invita à danser.

Pippin : Je vous remercie gente demoiselle!

Babs : Ce n'est rien!

Pippin : Oui mais vous n'étiez point obliger de faire cela!

Babs : Ce fut un plaisir… J'la blairais pas de toute façon! Et puis ça devait être pour ça que je suis apparu!

L'ex-futur marié la regarda interrogativement.

Babs : Si les théories de Béné sont exactes je devais être là pour empêcher quelque chose de se produire. Et puisque vous ne sembliez pas vouloir ça devait être ça! La seule chose que je me demande c'est si je vais retourné chez moi…

Pippin : Vous ne savez pas comment?

Babs : J'ai discuté avec Gandalf et il pense que si je ne retourne pas dans mon monde c'est que je dois encore faire quelque chose. Puisque je n'ai pas "voulu" être entraînée ici. Si par contre je serai venu toute seule j'aurais repris le même moyen…

Pippin : Avez-vous un place où rester?

Babs : Na…

Pippin : Pourquoi ne pas venir habiter chez moi?

Babs Ça serait pas mal vu?

Pippin : Non… et puis… Je vous aime bien…

Et sur ce il se pencha sur elle (ba Vi! Elle a la taille d'une Hobbits notre chère Babs!) et l'embrassa légèrement. Lorsqu'il se retira la jeune femme aux yeux bleus était totalement hallucinée.

Babs : Wow… Finalement je crois pas que ça va me déranger de rester…

Et c'est ainsi que le mariage de Diamond et de Pippin échoua… Pippin demanda plus tard en mariage Babs qui accepta. Diamond elle partie se perdre dans la Vieille Forêt et jamais ne revint. Tout allait dans le meilleur des mondes jusqu'à ce que Merry fut obligé de marié Estella par ses parents. Cela n'avait pas été un secret comme pour Pippin car on avait certainement entendu les cris de refus de Merry jusqu'aux Terres Immortelles… Babs, Sam et Frodon plaignirentleur ami, Gandalf vint encore asisté au mariage pour une raison inconnue. Et ce fut au tour de Pippin de se foutre de la gueule de Merry…Sauf que Merry aussi avait prié pour un miracle. Et alors qu'il allait signé son arrête de mort le même éclair qui avait accompagné l'arriver de Babs apparu sur l'estrade… Et on entendit jusqu'au Gondor le cri que Babs poussa…

Babs : BÉNÉ?

_Fin

* * *

_

J'avoue c'est pas le plus merveilleux et le plus long des one-shot mais ça m'amusait de faire ça pour la St-Valentin! Allez je vous souhaite beaucoup d'amour!

Biz!


End file.
